Luciel LaCroix
Alexandre Dragomir |job=Technical Analyst Communications Liaison Profiler |rank= |specialty= |status=Alive |actor=Dylan O'Brien }}Luciel LaCroix is a Technical Analyst and Profiler of the BAU in Suspect Behavior and Criminal Minds. Background As with most FBI agents, much of Luciel's background is unknown or classified, besides the fact that he was born in Paris and raised in America. In the past, he worked within the same hacking circles as Penelope Garcia and because of this, the two became friends; they competed back and forth, their skills almost matched. Luciel was also the godson of Jason Gideon and was known to both him and David Rossi, both of which worked a case that he was involved in as a child. It was Gideon who had originally convinced Luciel to join the BAU as a tech analyst, working alongside Garcia in order to lighten the workload. As a child, Luciel was raised by a violent and abusive mother, who, with the help of her boyfriend, kidnapped many kids in order to form a ragtag family. During most of his childhood, Luciel was not socialised to people nor was he very healthy, often spending time locked in a cage in the family's cellar along with other children who his mother had kidnapped. However, Luciel actively protected such children whenever his mother and her boyfriend would become violent and would stash away food for them when the neglectful tendencies of his mother occurred. Personality Luciel is hardly jubilant and outgoing. He actually appears to be rather secluded and secretive. He is primarily a calm man, though he does have a bit of a temper problem; he often gets angry at the smallest inconveniences, but doesn't seem to make a scene of it. This leads to him bottling up feelings, which only build upon each other until he finally has too much for him to handle. He does seem to recognise the problem, but doesn't know a reliable way to help it due to being a hunter and always being on the road. He hardly seems accustom to being nice, often having trouble being emotionally available to people. He typically makes snide remarks instead, preferring to avoid subjects that hit too close to home. Because of how he acts, he could be considered rude, off-putting, and a bit of a jerk. Distant, cold; aloof, if you will. He is no stranger to honesty and will go out of his way to compliment someone if he truly likes them; blunt would perhaps be a better term. One thing in particular that he enjoys complimenting is peoples’ eyes; he finds even human’s eyes to be fascinating and will often comment on them unless he dislikes them. He also has a slight soft spot for animals. That said, Luciel is also rather manipulative to a point. He knows how people work and will twist them to fit his needs if he has to. He doesn’t mean harm from it most of the time, primarily preferring to get gifts and presents from those who he has wrapped around his finger. Appearance Luciel is a rather youthful young man with dark brown hair and matching eyes. Due to this youthful appearance, most people prefer him "green," though he is actually quite experienced in the ways of life. However, he is pale and tiny, which doesn't help his case much. He barely manages five foot, but seems to keep a healthy weight most of the time. Despite his small stature, he has displayed strength beyond a normal human as well as telekinetic powers, forgoing the need to necessarily exercise. However, due to this as well as his fair skin, he somewhat resembles a doll and is often pined after by all manners of collectors and creeps. One look into his eyes, however… Needless to say, they aren’t just for looks. He has tattoos and scars that he would rather not speak of. He’s not so much ashamed of them as he doesn’t want to open a can of worms or seem as though he needs sympathy or pity. His arms, legs, and his back all hold tattoos that are special to him; his arms were inked when he was younger and have matching designs that look both intricate and painful. His back, however, was done later and life and sports a flowery pattern that is not common. Notes *Luciel cannot drive and thus, he has to carpool with Sam Cooper. *He is ambidextrous, but seems to prefer using his right hand more often. *Luciel uses a Linux based operating system, much like Penelope Garcia. *He strongly dislikes sports events, but has played basketball and soccer in the past. *He can speak French, Romanian, Latin, Spanish, and English. He can also communicate using ASL. *He has a cat named Angelus and a dog named Deus. Both are cared for by his ex-girlfriend, Felicia, while he is away. *He is a fan of punk and rock bands. His favourites are Arctic Monkeys, Blackbear, The Neighbourhood, Twenty One Pilots, and Panic! At The Disco. *Like Spencer Reid, Luciel has an IQ of 187 and is considered a genius. Unlike Reid, however, he is a slow reader, has dyslexia, and a terrible memory. *He knows how to play the piano, the violin, and the guitar. He can as a very vast vocal range and it has been joked that he should be a singer instead of an FBI agent. *He carries a SIG Sauer P226, as per advised by his friend Derek Morgan. He also carries a Glock 26 at his ankle. Despite this, the only time he has fired either of his weapons is at the range. *Unlike most technical analysts, Luciel travels with the team everywhere. **This is because he's also a Communications Liaison and profiler; he deals with the media and can offer fresh eyes on a case because of this. *He enjoys conspiracy theories and also takes an interest in the supernatural and cryptozoology. **A recurring inside joke is that he's secretly dating mothman and will do everything to defend cryptids until he dies. *He detests exercise of almost any kind, with the exception of yoga, which he does to keep himself relaxed and in good shape. **However, he's best suited for close combat situations and often boxes (and kickboxes) when he's incredibly worked up. *He has no ‘in case of emergency’ contact, which may be attributed to the fact that he doesn’t have a family or anyone he considers a close friend. **Later on, Mick Rawson requests to be put down as his emergency contact, after a brief conversation about it between the two of them. *He is an excellent gambler because of his ability to read people and hack machines. Because of this, he often is viewed as very lucky and also gets a lot of jokes thrown at him for being a "good luck charm." **Mick is the one who originally began the recurring joke, but it was later picked up by Garcia and Morgan.